


The hands the Demon adored

by maylor39



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Music, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylor39/pseuds/maylor39
Summary: “Won’t you please give me your hands?”The demon pleads, so politely, watching the young, beautiful pianist under his lowered eyes. “In exchange, I will grant you one wish.”





	1. The hands the Demon adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE DO NOT SEND FANFIC LINKS TO QUEEN MEMBERS, QUEEN’S FAMILY MEMBERS AND FRIENDS, AND THE BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY CASTS.**  
> 
> 
> **THANK YOU. x**

* * *

✩.･*.• ───────────────── ⋆♡⋆ ──────────────── .•*:｡✩

╔═════☩══♛══☩═════╗

♡ _I Corinthians 13:4-8_ ♡

╚═════☩══✦══☩═════╝

**T** he sound of the piano floats in the air like a cold yet gentle breeze on a sunny day. He watches in daze, as the pianist’s enviably long, slender, and perfect fingers, glides expertly through the keys. Not missing a single note.

He’s been searching for years now. And those were the pair of impeccable hands he’s been looking for.

It’s not just the hands, but the _talents_ that holds it. Those hands that can produce such miraculous and unique sound that can heal a broken heart. A unique sound that makes someones heart flutter. A unique sound that can surely turn anyone’s bad day into a great one. A unique sound that makes you believe in magic and true love.

Snapping his own gloved fingers, teleporting; he situated himself, alluringly, on the top of the grand piano lid.

“Such a magnificent pair of hands you have there, love.”

Blinking multiple times, the pianist’s equally gorgeous hazel eyes met his. Before the pianist could let out a frightened scream, he places a finger on his lovely pink lips.

“I was too busy admiring your hands, I didn’t realize that you’re such a _beauty_ yourself.”

Still a bit scared, the pianist quietly studies his face. The fear in his eyes slowly disappears. Right now, he must be at awe with his dazzling beauty.

He graciously let the pianist takes in his appearance: from his long and shaggy golden locks, to his mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes, framed with long eye lashes, aquiline nose, and kissable pink bow lips.

“How long have you been there?” finally, the pianist spoke after looking at the closed door of the practice room. Caught off-guard, the pianist’s voice sounded so luscious, he almost swoon.

Instead of answering, he gently took the pianist’s hands and plant soft kisses on the back of them. Now that he have managed to hold them, he decides to introduce himself, “My name is Roger. I’m just a regular, yet one of the most good-looking demons around who adores lovely things.”

The pianist blinks again, then slightly frowned, “Um…hello?”

“May I know your name, my sweetheart?” Roger flashes the pianist a picture perfect smile.

Uncomfortable, the pianist shifted on his seat, but then he meekly answers, “I’m Brian.”

“Ah! A name of a highly intelligent and talented noble. Such a lovely name for a lovely being,” Roger complimented him, and at the same time, winks at him playfully .

Brian’s lips slightly parts as he gawks at him, which he doesn’t mind. Roger just _loves_ it when someone appreciates his beauty. Of course, he worked for it! So shamelessly, he’ll flaunt it. He even rested his chin on his hand, to give himself a better angle.

“Er… Mr. Demon… may I ask what’s your purpose?” Brian awkwardly asked, looking around the room again. “Have I done something to offend you?”

Roger lets out a chuckle. _That’s a first._

“No, my dearest Brian. And please call me ‘Roger’. ‘Mr. Demon’ sounds so obnoxious even to my own demon ears,” still smiling, Roger told the pianist. “Your hands. I want them.”

“P-Pardon?”

“For years and years, I’ve been having trouble searching for an ideal pair of hands,” Roger explained gently. “You see, I’ve gathered the most exquisite body parts from various humans to assemble this body of mine— that’s why I’m quite a beauty, yeah?”

Brian nodded slowly, unblinking.

“I’ve seen beautiful hands, but no talent,” Roger continued, sighing. “I’ve seen talented hands, but they’re not beautiful enough for my liking.”

Roger saw how Brian’s reaction morphed from one emotion to another. “That’s right, my sweet Brian...” Then he takes Brian’s hand again, and softly kisses his warm palm.

“Won’t you please give me your hands?” the blond demon pleads, so politely, watching Brian under his lowered eyes. “In exchange, I will grant you one wish.”  
  
Brian’s eyes twinkles upon hearing what he’s offering.

“Come on now, my beautiful pianist. Tell me what your heart desires the most.”

Brian’s silence stretches for what seems to be a short eternity. But, of course, Roger didn’t show any signs of impatience.

“Sure…”

Thinking that he just misheard, Roger animatedly tilts his head to the side.

“Sure. I’ll give you these hands, R- Roger,” Brian repeated, louder and firmer this time.

It was the first time a human decided so quickly, that Roger happily did an acrobatic spin in mid-air.

“But wait—” Brian hastily cut Roger’s celebration short.

“What is it, love?”

“I’ll have to make an accompaniment for a wedding, next week,” Brian explained in an urgent tone, fingers lace together. “Would you mind waiting till then? Other than that, there’s _nothing_ more I desire.”

Still floating above Brian, Roger comes down and let his feet touches the floor to bow down to the pianist. “I’ll wait. I’ll be willing to wait till forever, if that’s how long it takes.”

With a shaky yet grateful smile, an almost tearful Brian said, “Thank you, Roger.”

  
~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~

As he waits for the day he takes his hands, Roger continues to clandestinely watch Brian from day till night. But he knew that there’s something _peculiar_ about the pianist’s saintliness.

Yes, Brian is definitely the most kindest and generous human he had encountered so far (perhaps, because he was the youngest— he’s only nineteen). But as a demon, Roger’s been around the humans for many generations now, so he considers himself an expert of knowing _how_ human minds works.

To give something, and not ask for something in return, is just _too_ selfless for a human act. Ironically, it’s almost…inhuman.

One gloomy afternoon though, the lucky demon found the answer he was looking for.

There, from the practice room’s bay view window, Brian have a melancholic expression as he looks down the orphanage’s garden. Roger followed his gaze and found two people.

A man and a woman. A couple, to be precise.

“Ahhh…” Roger carefully eyed the beige-blonde beauty that Brian’s piano teacher is currently hugging.

She lets out a giggle when he kisses her forehead. When Roger returned his eyes on Brian, he found that the brunette, curly haired pianist looks like he’s about to burst into to tears, full of sadness.  
“So she’s the one you desire…”

“I can’t wait to see you on that wedding dress, Mary,” he heard Brian’s piano teacher whisper lovingly to his fiancé’s ear. “I’m sure you’ll be the most beautiful bride ever.”

As if rubbing in their faces, the diamond of her engagement ring glints, caressing the piano teacher’s jawline, “Oh! Freddie, I’m the most happiest. I love you.”

“I love you more, my darling.”

 _Ugh!_ Sick of the sight of the two lovebirds, Roger was about to teleport to Brian’s practice room when he noticed _something_. A nun called the woman inside, leaving the piano teacher all by himself.  
  
There, he saw Brian’s face languidly relaxes. Brian then places his hand on his face with a clear wistful look.

Roger almost fell from the tree branch he was resting on. _So it was the piano teacher!_

Well...at least, _that_ makes sense.

Creeping behind Brian, he whispers, “So you’re in love with your piano teacher. Am I right, Brian?”

“How did you—?”

“But how sad. Your piano teacher is marrying _that_ girl,” Roger says in the most emphatic tone. “And _you’ll_ be accompanying their wedding!? Oh! Brian! I am heartbroken for you, my sweet pianist.”

The demon secretly smiled when the said pianist’s expression changes. His eyes grew bigger and slightly narrowed.

“But I can give you what your heart’s desire,” almost teasingly, Roger reminds him of the wish. “I can make his fiancé disappear. And then, you can _replace_ her spot.”

The demon continued, “It’ll be easy, Brian. Your piano teacher obviously favors and adores you. You’re also his favorite student. So what do you think?”

Brian turned to face him; jaw clenched and furious looking. Deep inside, Roger is already celebrating because that is the _familiar_ expression he knows. Any moment now, he’ll hear Brian’s wish for him to get rid of the woman. And Roger will be more than happy to oblige. Because if that happens, once Brian dies, Roger can also eat his sinful soul that would increase his demon mana and life span. Giddy with excitement, a victorious smile is already forming on Roger’s face.

Brian reached out to him. And pinches his nose. Very tight.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! _Ow!”_ Roger complained, trying his very best not to swat one of the hands that he adores the most. “What gives?”

“Why would you even suggest that?!” clearly angry as he’s still squeezing the demon’s nose like a lemon, Brian asked. Then he snatches his hand away, “That is so mean of you, Roger!”

“Because I’m a demon!” Roger rebutted in a small voice.

Stoically watching the demon as he massages his nose — who is now, ironically, whimpering like a hurt little animal— Brian returned his eyes to the window. Together they watch as the piano teacher and his fiancé locks in an embrace again. Roger thinks that they’re having too much public display of affection, not caring if the children of the orphanage will be seeing them.

Brian sighed loudly, there’s a sad smile on his face. “He was never mine. He will never be. But I am glad that I was able to bring Maestro Freddie joy and happiness. That I know that I am his pride.”

“Oh! Wow! We have a saint-in-the-making here, folks,” rolling his eyes, Roger sounded sarcastic and starting to get bored. “Should I start calling you ‘St. Brian’?”

Brian ignored him, and lifts the piano’s fallboard. Before his fingers can even touch the keys, Roger scooped them gently. “But you _must_ have a wish, Brian. Anything! Fame? Lavish fortune? Perhaps, another lover in mind? Say it!”

“No, Roger, don’t bother. Please,” Brian shakes his head. “Those things that you mentioned, I don’t need them. I’m contentedly happy the way I am now. But don’t worry, I’ll still give you these hands after the wedding.”

Roger was left stunned. Then when he found the words, he asked the pianist, “Are you sure, Brian? Once I took your miraculous and gifted hands, you’ll just have a pair of regular human hands. Not just your hands, I’ll also take your talents away. Are you _really_ sure about that?”

Brian looks at him, surprised. “Wow! Roger, this is the first time I’ve seen you talked so seriously.”

“Because it _is_ a serious matter, Brian,” quite annoyed, Roger felt as if Brian is taking a piss on him just now.

Closing the fallboard, Brian offered him a tight smile. “It’s fine. I’m planning on quitting playing either way.”

“WHAT?” Roger sputtered before he could stop himself. He’s really loosing grip with this one.

“That’s right,” Brian confirmed. “Aside from playing the piano, I am also an aspiring astrophysicist, did you know that? I’m just waiting for my exam results— it should be out at least a couple of days after the wedding. Then I’ll be off to College and be a successful astrophysicist. Just watch me.”

“Would you want to wish that you’ll pass your exams?” Roger attempted again. But regretted it at the same time, because the question made Brian frowned. Clearly offended.

“Did you just think I won’t pass my exams _without_ the wish?”

“I’m very sorry,” apologetically, Roger mentally kicks himself. “That’s a very stupid question of me to ask, Brian.”

He thought that Brian is still mad at him. But the young pianist laughed even, loud and genuine. “It’s okay, Roger. I forgive you.” Then he breathes out, “Gosh! You’re such a funny demon.” 

~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~

Three days before the wedding, Roger found himself on the practice room’s old couch, watching Brian as he practices the song he’ll be playing on the wedding. Roger thinks that Brian does not need any dry-run as he has already perfected his playing. Once he’s done, Brian did some stretches and opened the bay-view window. “Ah! The weather’s perfect for a picnic.”

Meanwhile, Roger’s eyes wanders. Counting every trophies, medals, plaques, and awards that Brian has. Then he spotted a framed photo of Brian’s piano teacher next to the orphanage’s founder.

“Why did you like him?”

“Sorry?”

“Your piano teacher, why did you fell in love with him?” Roger nudges his chin towards the photo.

Slightly blushing, Brian rested his chin on his hand as he looks outside the window. “I’m not exactly sure, Roger. But for one, Maestro Freddie is unique and quite lovely looking, right?”

Thankful that Brian couldn’t see Roger wrinkling his nose, he just responds with a simple, “Mmm-hmm.”  
But in reality, Roger thinks that the piano teacher looks so _average_. He’s actually lucky to find such beauty for a fiancé.

But, fine. To each own. _Whatever_.

“He believed in me. An orphan boy,” Brian continue as he narrates. “He’s the only one who patiently stood up by me when everyone shreds me into pieces. When everyone doubted me. He always reminded me how I great I am, and how he’ll never find another student just like me.”

A bit embarrassed, Roger then bites back any additional snarky thoughts towards the piano teacher.

“I appreciate that almost everyone finds my playing like some sort of heaven-sent blessing,” Brian let out an exhale. “But now that Maestro Freddie is getting married and leaving the orphanage, I don’t find any other reason to continue. And it starts to feel tiring.”

“Brian?” the practice room door’s swung open. “Who are you talking to?”

A male teenager, probably younger than Brian appeared. His green-grayish eyes trailed to the couch. Roger ignored his presence as the boy won’t even see him.

“Who’s _that_ blond bloke?” using his pointer finger even, the other boy’s gaze zeroed to Roger.

Brian and Roger exchanged a shocked glance.

“John?” Brian mentioned the other boy’s name.

“Yes?”

“You can see him?”

With an exasperated sigh, John places both of his hands to cover his eyes. “Now, I _can’t_ see him. Actually, the both of you.” Then with a flat tone, he adds, “Happy?”

Brian gasped.

“My! My! My! A person with an open third-eye!” Roger exclaimed, clearly impressed as he sits up. “I’ve seen humans with third-eye before, but they’re not as fully developed and active like yours. Lucky me! This orphanage holds such amazing gems.”

“Because I can see you, Roger, does that means my third-eye is also developed and active?” Brian inquired curiously. “Just like Deacy?”

“Who’s ‘Deacy’ are you referring to now, Brian?” Roger asked, a bit confused.

“That’s me,” John raised his hand.

“Then who is ‘John’?”

“Still me.”

“Oh…” Roger snorted. _What_ _a_ _weird_ _pet_ _name_. “Anyway, Brian, back to your question: No. Your third eye is not open. You can only see me, because I decided to show myself to you.”

“What? _Hmpf!_ Not fair,” Brian harrumphed with a disappointed, yet adorable scowl.

Roger stops himself from grabbing him and twirling him around. So instead, he just said, “If you have your third eye opened, you’ll be _too_ _perfect_ , my dear.”

“Erm…” John or Deacy cleared his throat. “Are you two done flirting? Or should I just come back in five seconds?”

“We are _not_ flirting, Deacy!” Brian sounded too defensive and is turning red. Roger chuckled.

“Okay then, the Headmaster wants to see you,” John told him. “See ya—”

“Wait!” the blond demon asked him to halt before John could step-out the room. “Your eyes. I want them.”

“Roger, no!” Brian shakes his head, protesting.

“Well, I want my eyes too,” John deadpanned. “I need them.”

“No, I wont take away your vision,” Roger clarified, beaming at John. “I want the _power_ that it holds. I can use it to sense more powerful demons around me. It’ll make me more stronger.”

It looks like he managed to get John’s attention. “I’m listening.”

Brian telling John to refuse was overpowered by Roger’s voice,“In case it’s still not clear to you, I’m a demon. And in exchange with those eyes, I’ll grant you a wish, Mr. John.”

John raised his brow, “Can I wish for more wishes?”

“Sorry. That trick won’t work.”

“Then you’re a fraud,” John rolled his eyes, irritated. “Brian, why on earth are you listening to that _lunatic_?”

Hearing those words, Roger was so tempted to claw John’s eyes out from his sockets. Instead, he lets himself slowly float through the mid-air, like a soft, lightweight feather.

Slacked-jaw, John’s eyes followed his every move, flabbergasted.

“So… what do you think?” he allows himself to look at John with an overweening smile.

Just like Brian, John thinks for a moment. After contemplating, he said in a clear voice, “Fine. I’ll give you my eyes.”

“Sweet!”

“But in exchange, I want you to bring back to life both of mine and Brian’s parents. I also want them to be young and healthy again.”

The smile on Roger’s face immediately drops. “Uh-uh! I’m afraid you’re asking for _too_ _much_ , Mr. John. I don’t have the power to bring the dead back to life.” He then coldly proceeds to point out the harsh reality, “And besides —as we all know— once a person died, their human body is dead forever.”

John made a loud inhale, before he explodes, “Then you can shove your wish up your—”

“Deacy —John, calm down!” Brian immediately uses his tall, lanky body to shield Roger from John’s rage. “Calm down, please!”

Eyes looking almost murderous, John growled as he asks, “What are you taking from Brian then?”

Roger didn’t bother to answer, so he turns to Brian. “What is he asking from you, Brian? Your eyes? Your long legs—”

“I’m pretty happy with my current legs, thank you very much,” Roger interrupts.

Grabbing the lapel of Brian’s white shirt with both hands, John demanded, “What is it? Tell me!”

“D-Deacy, you’re hurting me,” Brian winces.

Alert, Roger breaks them apart. He takes Brian back to the couch, make him stay on the seat by sitting comfortably on the pianist’s lap. “My business with Brian has nothing to do with you, little boy.”

“Hands…” John’s eyes then widens. “It’s his hands, isn’t it?”

Roger kept an impassive face. But got betrayed with Brian’s guilty reaction.

“NO!” John is already shouting. “You can’t! Brian, are you out of your mind?! Don’t!”

When Roger turned to Brian, his eyes were lowered. Of course, he had already decided.

Unfortunately for John, he was too late.

“Tell the Headmaster that I’ll follow,” with a hint of sadness in his voice, Brian told John after a long period of tensed silence. “Tell him that… I’m still… practicing…”

Suppressing his tongue from clicking, Roger frowns as he thinks how lame of a lie Brian thought of. Well, he obviously doesn’t lie that often so…

Returning his eyes back to John who is still standing by the doorway, Roger haughtily smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. John. See you around.”

With one final dagger look towards him, John quietly shuts the door behind him.

“Roger, how come you treated him differently than me?” Brian asked, resting his back against the couch. “If you’ve been kinder, you could’ve gotten what you want.”

“And I thought _you_ don’t want me getting his eyes?”

“Yes, I don’t want to,” says Brian firmly, absentmindedly wagging his pointer finger. “I’m just surprised with your chosen approach with Deacy. That’s all.”

“Well he started it,” Roger shrugged. “I’m normally not this hostile, you know.”

Brian let out a sigh. He then rests his head against Roger’s shoulder, who is still sitting on his lap. “So Deacy wasn’t lying when he said that he can actually see spirits. Now I feel bad because I laughed at him when he told me that.”

Roger is now more focused on the arms around him, eyes not leaving the hands that he’s after. And the warmth that he’s getting from Brian’s body. His clean smell.

When was the last time he gotten this close to a human? Wait —there’s no last time, as this was the first time. As it always has been, _“Hi! I’m a demon! I like your body part. May I have it in exchange for a wish?”_ , the human will then answer, _“Okay! Take it. Here’s my wish”_ , then the wish will be granted. _Poof!_ Goodbye! Have a nice life. See you in hell.

“You’re certainly one of most the kindest, Brian,” Roger told him. “If only I can grant you more than one wish, I’ll do it. Just for you.”

When he felt that the arms around him tightens, Roger felt as if he’s soaring above the clouds.

~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~ 

“My hands! My hands!” struck in panic, Roger was horrified as he watches Brian carelessly climbs a tree. The pianist holding wedding buntings on one hand, and the other holding a branch for support.

The children below the Oak tree cheered as Brian successfully manages to fix the decorations.

“Brian? Don’t you care about your hands anymore?” Roger nags as he inspects if there’s any splinters on them. He sighed in relief when he found none.

Pouting like a child, Brian told him,“I just want to experience climbing a tree for once. And I’ve always been careful with my own hands.”

“Who is that beautiful mister with Brian?” pairs of big, innocent eyes looks at the two of them.

“Roger, the children can see you too?” Brian secretly whispers to him.

“Well, only because I have decided to _show_ myself. Tomorrow will be the last time I’m gonna be here anyway.”

Brian’s eyes twinkled. “Then help us with the preparations! We need more helpful hands.”

“No. I won’t help, sorry,” Roger flatly rejected the offer. “Plus, I’m a demon remember?”

“And?” Brian’s eyebrows furrowed. “You must be lonely when you’re always all by yourself.”

_Lonely?_

“Come on, Roger, it’ll be fun!” Brian looks like an innocent little puppy. “Please?”

  
Half an hour later, Roger found himself sitting next to Brian on the garden’s grounds. He already lost the count of how many times he told Brian to be ‘ _careful!_ ’ with scissors, steel wires, and pliers.

“You’re so pretty, Mr. Roger,” a little girl with curly blonde hair praised him. Roger smiled back in return.

Curious glances on him, obviously dazzled by his beauty. But unlike before, it doesn’t elate him as much as it used to be. Which is odd.

They were halfway finished. The big boxes almost half-filled with flower garlands and flower crowns, when someone called for a quick break. It was the brat with the opened third-eye.

Eyes already narrowed, John looks at Roger as if he’s his mortal enemy. A cute brown haired girl next to him, carrying a tray of sandwiches.

“Let me help you, Veronica,” Brian offered with a smile, taking the tray from her hands, but then Roger quickly stepped in and carries it for them.

Not too long after that, the orphaned little children crowded him like hungry, excited chickens. “Okay! Okay! Wait!”

Brian laughed, amused, and helps him. With an effortless command, he ordered the children to form a queue, and distributed the food and drinks in peace.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat, Sir?” the brown haired girl offered Roger a sandwich again, not the first time.

“Just let him be, Veronica,” John couldn’t hide his grimace. “He doesn't want to eat.”

Brian and Veronica exchange apologetic smiles.

Then she sat back next to John, and rests her head on his chest as they watch the people practicing for the pre-wedding evening dance party later.

“Well they look cozy,” Roger commented. To his own surprise, Brian copied her position. His head now on the demon’s chest. Then he noticed that Brian ties a red lace ribbon around his wrist.

“It’s normal,” said Brian, looking at his work. “They’re lovers after all.”

Roger gives the other two another second glance. They look so enviably contented.

“Don’t take that off,” Brian ordered him, pointing the ribbon.

Half of the children around them are now playing tag. The other’s hide-and-seek. The late afternoon breeze kissing his face. Brian’s relaxed body next to his. Casually curling his fingers around the pianist’s hand, the demon allowed himself a moment of peace with the humans.

Until…

“Mister Roger, you’re ‘it’!”

“What?” he felt two little hands forcing him to stand.

Automatically, Brian straightened and looks up, a bit worried. “Let’s ask Roger first if he wants to play—”

Two, four, six, eight little hands on Roger’s body now. On both of his shoulders, his arms… his gloved hands.

“Ohh! Why are you still wearing gloves?” a kid grabbed onto them. Roger felt something inside him dropped.

“No! Don’t touch my hands!” Roger warned them.

Then in a swift move, four children naughtily decided to work together and managed to remove a glove. The cloth falls on the carpeted grass silently.

Long pointed nails, covered in ugly fur like a beast, Roger was in shocked. He doesn’t take off the gloves that often because he’s repulsed with the sight of them.

“What’s _wrong_ with your hand, Mister?” a child’s voice asked, frightened yet curious.

His shaky pupils met Brian’s. The demon have never felt so desperate to disappear. With a snap of his fingers, the wind blew violently, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

The pain inside him gnaws him slowly. Under all these exquisite body parts he’d gathered, he’s nothing but an ugly demon. That’s why he’s always been alone.

~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~

“Oh! Gosh! Roger! There you are!” almost running out of breath, Brian huffs as he found him on his favorite hiding tree. “I’ve been looking for you for almost an hour now.”

Tears streaming down his face, Roger pleads, “Brian, please don’t be scared. Please don’t hate me. Please don’t run away.”

“I won’t run away, Roger. That’s why I was looking for you,” Brian assured him, gesturing him to come down. “And how can you be so scary? Ah! This demon crybaby.”

Brian’s hands are warm and perfect as usual, when Roger takes them again. Tomorrow, these hands will finally be his.

The pianist asked him to stay with him for a bit in the practice room. Instead of going inside by the door, he lifts Brian and carries him in mid-air.

“Whoa!” amazed and no sign of fear, Brian gasped as he looks from above. “I’m flying!”

Roger couldn’t help but to smile. They come-in through the practice room’s bay view window.

Practically grinning and flushed, Brian thanked him. “That was awesome!”

In comfortable silence, together they watched the dance that is currently happening from the window. What happened this afternoon has been long forgotten. Bonfire was lit. The children and the adults of the orphanage happily dancing and eating. The decorations they’ve made are all hanged beautifully.

Roger spotted John and Veronica slowly dancing. Her brown head adorned with a flower crown, resting on the crook of his neck. After getting multiple murderous glare from John, Roger didn’t know that John’s eyes could also be so gentle and loving.

“Why don’t you join them outside?” Roger asked, looking at Brian as he taps his finger softly with the beat of the music from the party.

“No, I’d rather watch them,” Brian sighed. Then he stretches his arms as he saunters to the couch, “And besides, there’s _no_ _one_ for me to dance with.”  
  
Roger was about to offer to be _his_ dance partner. But with that crowd, what happened this afternoon, that cannot happen again. So he just held his tongue.

Brian stood up, walks towards the grand piano, and sat on the piano bench. “And yeah! I’ve finally figured out what my wish is, Roger.”

The smile was mixed with sadness when the demon asked,“What is it, my dear?”

“If you could find somebody to love, and if your feelings reach through to that person, then that person’s hands will gently held yours,” as if saying a prayer, Brian’s eyes were closed. “That would be my wish, Roger.”

Speechless, Roger felt something inside him was getting crushed.

This young, gifted pianist, who offers and gives so much love and kindness — whether through music or as a fellow human— swallowed so much sadness in exchange.

Roger knew that the next person Brian will love and cherish, will be for surely be blessed by the heavens.

  
  
The morning of the wedding, Brian was clearly jittery as he waits inside the church’s dressing room for the choir members. Body slightly shaking, Roger welcomes him into a comforting hug.

“I’m so nervous, Roger,” it’s so funny yet adorable, how he still have to points out the obvious. “I’m so nervous.”

Smoothing the pianist’s back, the demon gently calms him down. “You’ll be fine, love. Don’t worry.”

“Three more minutes,” Brian lets out a calming exhale, checking his wrist watch.

Taking in Brian’s appearance for the last time, he looks so absolutely divine in his navy wedding suit. High cheeks reddish, hazel eyes big and wide, lower lip turning red because of it being bitten.

Bringing Brian’s hands to his lips, Roger declared, “I cast a spell on your hands. It’s a dreadful demon curse. I am stuck on you.”

There was a knock on the door. A voice called Brian, telling him that it’s time.

Shutting his eyes, and letting a calming breath for the last time, Brian turned his heel to the door. But before he could manage another step, he whirled around to face the blond demon again.

The ringing of the wedding bells was almost inaudible on Roger’s ears when Brian’s lips brushes against his.

“Thank you, Roger! You’re such a kind demon,” dashing to the door, Brian was blushing as he smiles earnestly at him. “I promise to give my everything today.”

Roger was still recovering from the fact that Brian just kissed him, when he felt another presence inside the room after Brian left. John still cleans up pretty well with his old gray suit.

“I don’t like you, demon,” he pointed out. “But I have my trust in you.”

~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~

Tired from crying his eyes out, Brian was beyond exhausted as he rests his head against the closed fallboard of the church’s piano. He’s expecting Roger any moment now. He can’t wait to see him.  
Even if he cried so much, that he could no longer read the music sheets as tears blocking his vision, his hands didn’t stop expertly playing at all. He believes that it was because of Roger’s _spell_.

“Brian?”

Raising his head, he was surprised to see the church’s head pastor with the Headmaster walking towards him.

“Why are you here, young man?” the Headmaster asked, eyes crinkling fondly. “Come outside. Join the celebration. Maestro Freddie and Mary are looking for you.”

Offering the two older gentlemen a tight smile, Brian nodded. Perhaps, Roger will take his hands later tonight.

“Oh wait! Now that you are here, there’s something important I want to tell you,” the head pastor asked him to halt. “About your Astrophysics exams, I was told early by the board that you passed!”

“What?” jaw almost dropping on the floor, Brian was suddenly flooded with happiness. “I passed?!”

“That’s marvelous news, child!” the Headmaster threw an arm around Brian’s shoulder, elated and proud.

“And, they said that they offer to sponsor your studies,” the head pastor continues with a broad smile. “They just want you to be the official pianist of the church and school.”

Head slowly bowing down, Brian found himself not being able to look into their eyes.

“What is it, Brian?”

“I feel grateful about the offer,” almost like a small scared child, Brian shakes his head. “But, I’m actually quitting the piano once I started my studies.”

There was a silent gasp. An exchange of uneasy glance.

Brian would also want to add “that a demon will take my hands in exchange for a wish”, but of course he didn’t voice that out.

“Well the Headmaster and I will surely be sad,” says the pastor, after a couple of minutes of silence. “But if that’s what makes you happy, Brian, we’ll support you.”

They walk outside in a bit awkward silence. But Brian couldn’t do anything about it.

The weather looks so perfect. As what Roger predicted last night.

“By the way, a blond, beautiful young man came to my office before the ceremony,” the head pastor remembered. “He told me that he wishes to see you continuously playing, as he’ll come back in the future. Is he your friend by any chance?”

_Roger?_

“Oh! The one dressed immaculately with blue eyes?” the Headmaster described. “He told me the same thing after the service.”

Legs wobbling, Brian quickly excused himself and raced to the practice room. Catching his breath, he collapses on the wall. Roger was nowhere to be found.

“Where are you, Roger?”

Weak and confused, Brian sits up slowly when his eyes found something on the top of his piano lid.

A single white rose. Its thornless stem wrapped with the same red lace that he tied around Roger’s wrist. Along with it, there’s a short note. Brian covers his gasp with his hands. Tears slowly streams down his cheeks again as he reads the words:

_“I’ll be willing to wait till forever, if that’s how long it takes.”_

Brian’s curse hasn’t ended.

~☆♛☆♕☆♛☆♕☆~

**T** he sky is surprisingly clear, and the weather’s nice. Just like the first time, the breeze feels so cold and gentle against his skin. His reverie was interrupted by the loud sound of people crying. At the same time the lych bell rang. Doves fly above the church’s roof.

There, huddled together in front of the church’s aisle, was John and Veronica and their three children. Freddie and Mary and their adoptive children, all ten of them. And some of the many others that he does not recognize.

All dressed in black. A white rose bud boutonniere pinned close to their hearts.

“Uncle Brian!” John’s oldest wails, as his father soothes him. At the same time, John’s shoulders were shaking, tears streaming down his aging face.

Mary and Veronica clings to each other, while Freddie attends the remaining children. They’re all crying. All heartbroken. All lost for words.

The beautiful and elegant, opened, yellow gold casket was adorned with many white and light blue roses. The church’s high crystal chandeliers gives the deceased some warm colors on his face, making it looks like he’s just sleeping in peace.

The pastor who administered the mass, thanked the pianist for his fifty-years devotion to the church, making the cries grew louder. After the final prayer, the funeral goers comes outside to release white balloons.

John spotted him, as he wipes his green grayish eyes. And just like meeting an old friend, he offered him a friendly smile. Unlike when he was younger, John actually smiled back. Genuine and grateful. He even bowed and mouths, “Thank you.”

After that, he quietly slips inside the church. He takes each step with a smile.

And when he reached the casket, the blond demon knelt down on one knee. Just like a man proposing. “It’s been a long while, my love. I finally came back to fulfill _your_ wish.”

Roger lets his eyes dance to study Brian’s face. Even with silver curly hair and visible lines on his face, he still looks as dreamy as ever. So gently, he scoops the hands that he adored the most. They’re old and wrinkly now, as he rests them on his cheek.

“Ah! Such a magnificent pair of hands you really have, Brian.”

And just like the old times, he softly plants kisses on them. “As promised, this time, I’m going to take your hand.”

When he blinks again, the nineteen-year-old Brian is smiling at him. Dark curls framing his lovely hazel eyes, meeting his. Pink lips, and high colored cheeks.

The familiar luscious voice filled Roger’s ears. Roger allowed himself to swoon.

“Thank you for waiting for me, my love.”

So, the demon finally takes the hands that he adored. And he knew that it’ll gently holds him. _Forever_.


	2. Author’s (long-ass) Notes

Hello~! This Queen One-shot Fanfic is actually based on a Japanese manga that I helped my cousin to translate and clean, one rainy Saturday night. I was rattled by her when she was buried under the moutains of mangas she haven’t updated yet— only to be stolen by other manga sites! Damn!(ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ 

Ehem! Sorry! Going back, the original manga have the same English Title as the fanfic, “The hands the Demon adored”, while it’s original Japanese title is, “Akuma ni Itsukushimi no Te wo.”

The mangaka’s name is Takagi Shigeyoshi. She have amazing stories, if y’all happen to be curious.

Anyway, here’s the [link](http://m.mangahere.cc/manga/the_hands_the_demon_adored/) to the said manga. Just make sure, you’ll prepare some tissues first. I remember re-reading that manga around one in the morning, I was fucking bawling my eyes out! (╥﹏╥)

When I was just started writing this Queen fic based on that manga, I was actually thinking of making Freddie the demon instead of Roger. And making Roger the piano teacher instead. But as you can clearly see, I’M IN LOVE WITH MAYLOR... so (￣_￣)・・・

The one-sided Frian/MayCury actually hurt me. While I was proof reading, I accidentally played ‘Love of My Life’, ‘Who wants to live forever’, ‘Love of My Life’ piano, and ‘To Build a Home’ and — OMFG! I kid you not, I was tearing up! Ugh! I hate myself! 

About the bible verse, I dunno why it seems to be hanging above my head as I’m writing the fic.

I hope I was able to write the fic properly, that it gives the original manga plot justice. 

**Thank you so much again for your warm support** with [The Prince in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446098/chapters/38510603).

Before I posted the sixth Chapter, I can distinctly remember how giddy I was when I realized that I got like 110 something kudos—now! OMFG! There’s like 150 Kudos! The Queen fandom on AO3 never fails to amaze me! I love reading your comments! Please, DO leave one! o(>ω<)o

And yes, despite writing this One-shot, I’ve already written some parts of ‘The Prince...’ for its 7th Chapter. So the update for that bitch will be right around the corner!

Have a great day! (≧◡≦) ♡ xoxo 


End file.
